


Из чьей миски пьёт кошка (которая гуляет сама по себе)

by Catwolf



Category: Batman: Hush (2019), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Goretober, Goretober 2019, Het, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Утро в особняке Брюса Уэйна.





	Из чьей миски пьёт кошка (которая гуляет сама по себе)

**Author's Note:**

> После милоты утреннего кофепития в мультфильме я просто не мог это не написать :)

— Нелёгкая сегодня выдалась ночка, верно? — лениво спрашивает Селина.  
Брюс смотрит, как она жадно пьёт молоко. Ставит пустой стакан на стол, по-кошачьи облизывает языком губы и тянется к его чашке с недопитым кофе.  
— Сделать тебе отдельно? Или попросить Альфреда?  
Селина хмыкает.  
— Твой вкуснее.  
Пару секунд оба молчат. Уютное утреннее молчание, такое непривычное для Брюса Уэйна и Селины Кайл.  
Для Бэтмена и Женщины-кошки.  
— Ночь была правда нелёгкая, — говорит Брюс и морщится — забывшись, он положил руку на стол и неловко мазнул по нему предплечьем.  
— Дай я посмотрю.  
— Всё в порядке. Я уже обработал.  
— Всё равно.  
Селину трудно переспорить. Придвинув свой стул ближе, она садится рядом, расстёгивает пуговицу на его манжете, осторожно закатывает рукав рубашки и смотрит на обвивающий руку и тянущийся от запястья к локтю длинный глубокий порез с неровными рваными краями. Тот выглядит полузажившим — несмотря на то, что рана была получена всего несколько часов назад.  
— Почему не забинтовал?  
— Зачем? Я обработал наилучшими средствами, ни у кого таких нет. Кровь уже не идёт. Скоро затянется окончательно.  
— Шрам всё равно останется.  
— Да, скорее всего, — Брюс слегка улыбается. — Тебе это не нравится?  
Селина улыбается в ответ. Наклоняется к его руке, широко проводит языком вдоль пореза. Прикосновение отдаёт лёгкой болью, слюна слегка пощипывает, язык кажется шершавым, как у кошки.  
— Нравится, — мурлычет она. — Шрамы украшают мужчину, разве нет?  
Брюс улыбается шире.  
— Думаю, да.  
— Но тебе всё равно следует быть осторожнее. Как вышло так, что хищная лиана, выращенная Ядовитой Плющ, смогла пробить защиту твоего бэткостюма, который не берут даже пули?  
Брюс недовольно хмурится. Ему тоже не по душе обнаружившееся несовершенство костюма.  
— Какой-то новый вид. Я над этим поработаю.  
— Поработай, — Селина снова касается пореза губами и кончиком языка. — Если тебе захочется новых шрамов, уж лучше их оставлю я.  
— Хлыстом Женщины-кошки? — Брюс усмехается.  
— Зачем же, — Селина обнажает в улыбке жемчуг мелких ровных зубов, проводит розовым языком по острой кромке. — Могу просто укусить.  
Оба смеются. Мысль о постельных играх не менее приятна, чем совместный завтрак.  
— И почему ты не дал мне убить Ядовитый Плющ? — Селина сдвигает брови, в её голосе слышится недовольство. — У меня была такая возможность. Она причинила тебе вред. А не так давно шантажировала меня. Мне не нравятся те, кто думает, что может мной помыкать.  
Конечно. Кошка всегда гуляет сама по себе — даже если лакает из чьей-то миски.  
Брюс надеется, что Селина не подозревает в желании помыкать его. Впрочем, если бы подозревала — уже ушла бы, верно?  
— Я всегда сохраняю жизни своим врагам, если у меня есть такая возможность, — тихо, но твёрдо говорит он.  
Селина целует его в губы.  
— Конечно. Как я могла забыть, что Бэтмен защищает даже врагов.  
Она улыбается, в голосе — мурлычущие кошачьи нотки, и Брюс рад, что их разногласие не переросло в конфликт.  
Кошка гуляет сама по себе.  
И их с Женщиной-кошкой взгляды сходятся далеко не во всём.  
Но ему всё равно хочется, чтобы она пила из его миски.


End file.
